


If We Were

by chassiieezelwit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: If we were a movie..You’d be the right guyAnd I'd be your best friendThat you'll fall in love with in the end..--but we're not as ..You're happy with someone else.





	If We Were

**Author's Note:**

> © The song belongs to Disney and the idea belong to me...
> 
> If We We Were A Movie - Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)
> 
> Italic - are the song lyrics  
> Bold - what he's thinking  
> Normal - what's happening

If We Were

* * *

 

_ If we were a movie.. _

_ You’d be the right guy _

_ And I'd be your best friend  _

_ That you'll fall in love with in the end.. _

_ \--but we're not as .. _

 

**You're happy with someone else.**

* * *

 

 

“Hey Ten found anything?” 

 

He shakes his head. “I’m stuck” he says not looking at his friend.

 

“Ten” a worried voice etch in Kun’s voice. Doyoung who's with him sighed heavily.

 

“If your okay then look up”

 

“I'm okay” he says wiping the tears that keeps slipping from his eyes.

 

“Oh Ten”

 

“It hurts….it fuckin hurts…”

* * *

 

 

As the lights died down. It's his cue to walk towards the stage and he did but he's half drag by Kun and Doyoung. 

 

“You can do this” they cheered him on.

 

And a sad smile appears in his face.

 

 

_ “Uh oh, there you go again, talkin' cinematic _ _  
_ _ Yeah, you" _

**Dear you**

_ "You're charming,' _

**You really are charming**

_ "got everybody starstruck" _

**Just like everybody**

_ "I know how you always seem to go" _

**You had me from the start**

_ "For the obvious" _

**Both my heart and my mind**

_ "Instead of me" _

**Everyday I keep daydreaming if we could happen**

_ "But get a ticket and you'll see" _

**But it seems it's not happening**

_ "If we were a movie" _

**I'd write the script if we were into to be a movie**

_ "You'd be the right guy" _

**You're the perfect leading man**

_ "And I'd be the best friend" _

**And we'll I could be the leading lady**

_ "That you'd fall in love with in the end" _

**But it seems that role was taken**

_ "We'd be laughing" _

**And I ended up being the forever best friend**

_ "Watching the sunset" _

**Just like what the song entails**

_ "Fade to black" _

**I'll be the best friend who'll watch you fall in love**

_ "Show the names" _

**With somebody else**

_ "Play the happy song" _

**And I'll just put up a happy smile**

 

_  
_ _ "Yeah, yeah, when you call me, I can hear it in your voice" _

**Looking at you with him by your side**

_ "Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her" _

**You seem really happy with him**

_ "La la, I'll be acting through my tears" _

**And that I'd be drowning with tears**

_ "I guess you'll never know" _

**But you don't need to know that**

_ "That I should win" _

**You just need to know I'm happy for you**

_ "An Oscar for the scene I'm in" _

**And I could win an Oscar for this**

 

_  
_ _ "If we were a movie" _

**But still sometimes**

_ "You'd be the right guy" _

**I still wonder if... what if**

_ "And I'd be the best friend" _

**It could have been us and not just a bffs**

_ "That you'd fall in love with in the end" _

**I think it'd be amazing**

_ "We'd be laughing" _

**How well you're personality matches with me**

_ "Watching the sunset" _

**How our hands perfectly**

_ "Fade to black" _

**How in sync are we**

_ "Show the names" _

**But destiny's being a bitch**

_ "Play the happy song" _

**And fate isn't on my side but still...**

 

_  
_ _ "Wish I could tell you there's a twist" _

**I wish this is just a bad dream**

_ "Some kind of hero in disguise" _

**A dream where I could wake up**

_ "And we're together" _

**And you're at my side**

_ "It's for real, now playing" _

**But seeing you...**

_ "Wish I could tell you there's a kiss" _

**But seeing you kiss him**

_ "Like something more than in my mind" _

**It's a slap of reality**

_ "I see it could be amazing" _

**That what I dream of us were nothing**

 

The song slows down a bit as the lights died down and a sole spotlight is directed at Ten.

 

Holding his mic he's heart hammered in nervousness. It's now or never he thought.

 

And another spotlight was directed at one of the audience who's kissing his boyfriend square on the lips.

 

And that made his heart wreck.

 

_  
_ _ “If we were a movie” _

He sang slowly as tears keep streaming in his cheeks

_ “You'd be the right guy” _

Looking at the guy. The said guy who's staring right back at him with...

_ “And I'd be the best friend” _

...confusion written all over his face.

_ “That you'd fall in love with in the end” _

He smile sadly at him, gently wiping his own tears

_ “We'd be laughing” _

The said guys face etch in worriesface

_ “Watching the sunset” _

“Are you okay?” the man mouthed

_ “Fade to black” _

And just like that more tears keep streaming down his face

_ “Show the names” _

The guy stood up from his seat

_ “Play the happy song” _

About to walk towards him, the light keeps following him

 

 

_  
_ _ “If we were a movie” _

All eyes were on them

_ “You'd be the right guy” _

But before he could even reach near the stage

_ “And I'd be the best friend” _

The security holds him up

_ “That you'd fall in love with in the end” _

He must thank Doyoung and Kun

_ “We'd be laughing” _

Because if he came near him. He knows he wouldn't be able to finish the song.

_ “Watching the sunset” _

With one last look. He smile sadly at him

_ “Fade to black” _

His eyes trailing back to the audience and all the lights turns up again

_ “Show the names” _

Making him unable to see the audience

_ “Play the happy song” _

Making him unable to see him

 

 

_  
_ _ If we were a movie _

**"I love you just so you know..."**

_ "You'd be the right guy" _

**I love you right from the start**

_ "And I'd be the best friend" _

**And you also love me**

_ "That you'd fall in love with in the end" _

**I know**

_ "We'd be laughing" _

**As a best friend**

_ "Watching the sunset" _

**It stings nope not that word**

_ "Fade to black" _

**It hurts. Hurts like hell**

_ "Show the names" _

**But even then**

_ "Play the happy song" _

 

 

 

**You'll always have a special place in my heart Johnny Seo….**

  
  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Suggestions. Violent Reactions are much needed.


End file.
